Restricted Love
by Kayleigh234
Summary: Cato and Clove love each other that is very clear. The idea of Cato being trained for the games kills Clove. Something changes in District 2 causing Clove to suffer and Cato to pick up the pieces at a time when everything was beginning to change. The Games are about to begin!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

_**Authors Notes: **Hey guys. I'm hard at work writing the first chapter for this. This is just a taster of what you can expect in this story for Cato and Clove. I'm kind of obsessed with the idea of them being in love. This is my version of events for how things would have played out back in District 2. Feel free to review as I love reviews. Also if you're a Clato fan, I have another one on them called Tragic Endings, check it out! _

"Clove don't look at me like that, I know how you feel but this is something I just have to do." Cato placed his hands firmly against her soft pale cheeks as her eyes looked down at the gravel under them.**  
****"**You don't have to do anything Cato. Especially this." Cato rubbed his thumb over her skin as he lowered his head a little looking into her eyes.**  
****"**Clove. I love that you care for me this much I really do but if I don't do this then I will have brought shame upon my family. They'd never forgive me for this." Clove lifted her hands placing them against Cato's wrists as she gripped tightly.**  
****"**I would forgive you because I'd know you would still be here with me." Clove ran her small fingers against his skin as she lifted her eyes to look up at him.**  
****"**I'm going to the Academy to train to fight Clove. One day I'll enter the games and become a Victor." Cato spoke firm and determined as Clove pushed his hands down from her face and placed her head against his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small body and kissed her head.

"Hey come on now, you know nothing bad will happen. I'm Cato." Clove smiled as she gripped tightly to his grey top.**  
****"**You can't say that because you don't know, you can't see the future Cato." Clove adjusted her head against his chest as he ran his hand down her long ponytail.**  
****"**Maybe I can't see into the future but I know I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you Clove." Clove bit into her bottom lip lifting her head to look at him. **  
****"**Really?" She asked surprised as he looked down at her brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes.**  
****"**Of course. You're Clove. The girl I've loved since forever and I can't imagine spending forever with anyone else. Besides if I know you're here I'll just have to come back won't I?" Clove forced a smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Besides it's only the training academy Clove, it's not like it's the real games or anything." Clove nodded her head resting back against his warm chest knowing he was right. Training that's all it was. The Reaping was yesterday it was liked he could get reaped this year. She'd have at least another year with him and that made her happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Cato wrapped his large muscular arm around Clove shoulders as he pulled her in towards him. She snaked her arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. **  
"**My mum has been excited about you coming over for dinner all week. She really does think of you as her own daughter Clove." Clove smiled as she continued to walk along the small gravel path.**  
"**I'm glad. I love your mum too and I always look forward to your mums home cooked meals. They are delicious, any idea what she's making tonight?" Clove asked as she lifted her head to look up at Cato who was shaking his head.**  
"**She said it would be something nice that'd we'd all enjoy. She's kept it hidden all week. I'm just happy you're spending the night at ours." Clove smiled turning her attention back down the gravel path that was surrounded by a few trees.**  
**Classical music began playing from one of the homes. Cato smiled as he grabbed Clove's hand and twirled her around as the approached Cato's house.**  
"**Come on Clove, dance with me." Clove laughed as Cato continued to spin her around.**  
"**Cato stop please. You're making me dizzy stop." She continued to laugh as she spoke. He stopped spinning her pulling her into his chest as he placed his other hand firmly against her waist. He began dancing down the small path with her as she tilted her head back laughing.**  
"**You really are an awful dancer Cato, I mean, Ow." She screamed out as he stepped onto her foot. He looked at her a smiled apologetically as she laughed again.**  
"**See, horrible dancer." She smiled pushing him away from her. "Can we please go inside and get something to eat now instead of dancing towards your house like idiots? Besides I'm starving." Cato nodded his head grabbing her hand as they walked up the small path and into Cato home.****

"I really am sorry about your foot Clove." Cato said as the brown wooden door swung open as they both entered the room.**  
"**And I told you several times before we came inside it was fine now drop it." She smiled as she handed him her black coat as he hung it up.**  
"**Clove." A woman's voice echoed from the kitchen as she appeared rushing towards the door. She opened her arms wide as Clove ran into them. She smiled as she hugged Cato's mother. Cato gave his mum a kiss on the check and a hug as they walked towards the blue couch that was sat in the living room facing the television that was turned off. No one really watched the TV unless it was an announcement from the Capitol or the games and even then people normally gathered out on the square.**  
**The house was small but homely. The kitchen was out back and there was really only room for one person to be in there at a time. The open spaced living and dining room was quite big and was very beautiful. Rich yellow wallpaper filled the walls. The blue couch was placed in the centre of the room across from the fireplace and television. Behind the couch sat the wooden dinning table that's sat six people. A hall led down from the living area towards 2 smaller bedrooms and a bathroom. It wasn't much but it was something that could be called home.**  
"**So, Cato tells me you've been planning this dinner for a while. What have you made? You know how much I love your home cooked meals." Clove asked as she sat down making herself comfortable on the couch beside Cato.**  
"**That's still a surprise love. You'll find out soon enough, dinner's almost ready. Cato could you place the white flowers that are on the kitchen bunker onto the table please?" His mother shouted through from the kitchen as there were a few sounds of pans knocking around coming from the kitchen.**  
"**Of course mum." He shouted back as he stood up walking to get the flowers. "Where's dad I thought he was joining us tonight." Cato asked as he grabbed the flowers and placed them in the centre of the wooden table.**  
"**Your father has been called out on peacekeepers business. I don't know, someone came by and asked for him earlier. Something has happening at the Military Base and your father was asked to go down and check it out. I doubt he'll be back in time for dinner. I'll leave him some for when he comes in. It looks like it'll just be the three of us tonight." Cato nodded his head smiling as he glanced over at Clove who was admiring a picture that sat on the fireplace. Cato, his mother, when she was much slimmer and his father were in the picture along with a younger brother of Cato's who died when he was around three.**  
"**I love this picture of the four of you. One big happy family." Cato smiled as he walked over towards Clove wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.**  
"**We all love that picture. It was the first and last picture we got as a family." Cato smiled as he looked down at the picture admiring his younger brother.**  
"**You still miss him don't you? I can see it in your eyes." Cato nodded his head taking the picture frame from her hands and placing it back on the fireplace.**  
"**Of course I still miss him, we all do. He's not really gone, he'll always stay with us forever." Clove smiled as she admired Cato.**  
**She could never understand why he would be so willing to go out and volunteer himself for these games knowing that he could potentially leave his parents behind with no children left to care for. Clove shook the thought out of her head as Cato's mother walked in carrying a brown pot.**  
"**Come on then you two, dinners up." Cato's mother smiled at them both as she lifted the lid of the pot and the smell of cooked potatoes and chicken filled the air.**  
"**Potatoes and chicken, Cato's favourite." His mother smiled as she lifted up Cato's plate and placed a large portion of the meal onto his plate. Placing the plate next to Cato he smiled with joy as she picked up Clove's plate.**  
"**This looks delicious mum." Cato said with excitement in his voice. His mother smiled placing the plate in front of Clove.**  
"**It smells really good. You've really outdone yourself." His mother smiled placing the lid back on top of the pot and taking her seat.**  
"**Well what are we all waiting for, dig in." Without any more words said the three of them began eating away at the chicken and potatoes. Cato passed some bread along as they dipped the bread into the chicken sauce and stuffed their mouths. Cato smiled with each bite he took.**  
"**So Cato, tell me how much are you looking forward to starting your training." His mother smiled at him placing more chicken into her mouth.**  
"**Very. I'm excited to show them what I can do with a sword and learn any new tricks they can show me." His mother smiled as Clove stared down at her plate pushing a piece of chicken about.**  
"**Clove if you've had enough you don't have to eat it." Clove smiled up at Cato's mother as she placed the piece of chicken into her mouth. "Anyway Cato, do you know who your mentor is yet?" Cato shook his head unable to answer with the amount of food stuffed into his mouth. He swallowed the food quickly and took a drink of his water and answered.**  
"**I spoke with Enobaria the other day but she doesn't seem too keen to be working with me. Brutus said she likes working with the 18 year olds. I don't know why. Brutus seems keen to work with me so we'll see. I saw Lyme going around too but she doesn't seem interested about what's going on." Cato mother nodded her head pushing her empty plate away from her.**  
"**Yes I've heard that she doesn't pay much attention to the training of tributes. Her loss I guess. I heard she was planning on going to The Capitol this year with the victors who were reaped. We'll have to wait and see I guess. I haven't seen her around but I guess it's still early days since the Reaping was only yesterday." Cato looked down at Clove who was sitting staring at her empty plate.**  
"**Are you wanting seconds Clove?" Clove looked up at Cato confused. He pointed to the pot to offer her some more but she shook her head smiling softly.**  
"**Oh, no thanks. I was actually thinking I should be heading home it's getting late. My parents will be worried." Clove smiled pushing her empty plate away from her and standing to her feet. Cato's mother stood up walking around the rectangular table and wrapped her arms around her one last time.**  
"**Thanks for coming Clove, despite the short visit I did enjoy your company. Don't be a stranger. We'll need you to come visit us more now that Cato will be at the training centre all the time." His mother laughed pulling away from her and lifting the empty plates from the table.**  
**Clove smiled walking to the door where Cato stood holding her black jacket for her.**  
"**Don't you worry, I'll make sure I come around more often, especially if there is more chicken and potatoes on for dinner." His mother laughed as she carried the plates through to the kitchen. Cato placed his jacket on and followed Clove out into the dark night.**  
**Clove got to the gate and turned around as she saw Cato shut the door behind him.**  
"**Cato what are you doing. I'm a big girl I can walk across road myself." Cato smiled shaking his head grabbing for her hand and kissing it.**  
"**I know but you live all the way over there and I want to spend some time alone with you seeing as I start training the day after tomorrow. We won't see as much of each other from now on." Clove widened her eyes and looked down at the gravel path as the began walking slowly away from his home.**  
"**Yeah, training. Guess I'll have to get used to being on my own now." Clove pressed her lips together as she continued to look at the ground. Cato tugged on her hand.**  
"**Hey what's wrong. You were quiet all through dinner, it's not like you Clove. Please tell me what's upsetting you." Cato looked at her concerned as he spoke.**  
"**It's stupid Cato it's not even worth worrying about. It'll be fine." Cato pulled her arm back and stopped walking as he looked at her more concerned than the first time.**  
"**Something has upset you Clove. I want to know what it is. I hate seeing you like this, please just tell me." Cato stared into her eyes waiting on her answer. She let out a long sigh as he stared at her.**  
"**One Victor Cato, that's who comes out the games each year. One out of twenty-four. That's a small number. In fact that's the smallest number. What if you don't come out. What if I have to spend the rest of my life without you, I mean do you even know what that feels like? Everyone's so excited about you going off to train to become a Victor because they think you have what it takes." Clove paused pressing her lips hard together. "It's not that I don't think you could win and it's not that I'm not proud that you're doing this because I am proud of you. It's just I don't want to spend any of my life without you Cato. I love you and the fear of worrying about whether or not you get to go home kills me inside. Imagine if I lost you." Cato placed his hands against her cold cheeks and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her placing her hands on his wrists gripping tightly. He pulled away and she smiled.**  
"**Hey I'll be fine, I'm Cato." Clove rolled her eyes.**  
"**That's not really reassuring Cato, but nice try." He shook his head smiling.**  
"**You never let me finished." She smiled looking up at him as he continued. "I'll be fine because the idea of coming home to you make me feel happy. I don't want to spend any time away from you but if I win this thing, I could make an amazing life for us together here. You and me and any children we have in the future could have an amazing life. I want to offer you the best and because of my family debt I can't do that but if I win these games I could. And before you say you only need me I'm not doing this just for us, I'm doing it to bring pride to my family. I love you Clove and I promise I'll come home to you but you need to stop worrying. Besides it's training for a year. I'm not getting reaped or leaving you tomorrow. I have a year Clove. Can we just be happy and focus on that for now?" Clove smiled reaching up and kissing his soft firm lips. As she pulled away he pressed his lips together and smiled. He leaned down for more but she lifted her finger placing it gently against his lips.**  
"**You Cato are going to get me into trouble if I stand out here kissing you any longer." Clover pointed over towards the dark shadow that was looking out the window of her house. Cato smiled nodding his head.**  
"**Make no plans tomorrow. I have an exciting day planned with you." Clove looked at Cato surprised.**  
"**What exactly do you have in mind?" Cato shook his head placing his hands in his pockets.**  
"**It's a secret Clove, but you'll love it." She nodded her head and smiled as she backed away towards her house.**  
"**Tomorrow." She whispered towards Cato.**  
"**Tomorrow." He shouted back towards her. She laughed before running into her house. Cato watched the door close behind her before turning and walking back to his house.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Parents

Clove walked into her home and smiled closing the door behind her. She unzipped her jacket and hung it up beside the others. She slipped off her black shoes and walked over towards the grey couch where her mother was sitting with a glass of water in her hand.**  
**The living room was large with white unpainted walls, her father was in the middle of painting it a nice green colour. There was a small circular light dining table sitting opposite their small kitchen where her mother cooked most of their meals. A long hall led off towards Clove's bedroom and her parents. At the end of the white hallway was a door which led to their small shared bathroom.**  
"**Did you have a nice dinner with Cato and his parents then?" Her mother asked as she took a drink of her water.**  
"**It was nice his mum made his favourite, potatoes and chicken, was delicious. I decided to come home after we finished, I assumed you would be getting worried about me." Clove smiled pulling her knees up to her chest as she faced her mother.**  
"**We weren't worried Clove. We knew where you were but I'm glad you came home your father was wanting to spend sometime with you tonight actually. We got a visit from some peacekeepers earlier. There's a situation at the Military Base and we need to go down a take a look at it tomorrow. I'm sorry sweetheart but we'll be gone from the early hours of the morning till late at night." Her mother frowned as she placed the glass of water onto the small wooden coffee table beside her.**  
"**Mum it's fine honest, don't worry. I had already made plans with Cato tomorrow anyway. Tomorrow is our last day together before he goes off to training so we've decided to do something fun together." Clove smiled at her mum who smiled back. Her mother leaned her arm forward rubbing her daughters arm.**  
"**Well as long as you are OK with me and your father being gone all day tomorrow." Clove nodded her head. "How are you feeling about Cato training for the games?" Clove fell silent as she looked at her mother.**  
"**I don't know. Mixed feelings I guess." Her mother nodded her head as the corners of her mouth curled up into a faint smile.**  
"**That's understandable love, I felt the same when your father went off to train. That feeling if they're reaped and they won't come back. It's awful but you have to have faith. Luckily your father was never reaped but not everyone is as lucky as I was. My best friend lost her boyfriend to the games." The room fell silent as Clove narrowed her eyes looking at her mother.**  
"**Cato is a strong character Clove. He'll fight to come back home to you. Besides think of the lifestyle you will have if he becomes a Victor. Bathed in riches for the remainder of your life. I wish you father won the games so we could have been bathed in riches." Clove smiled shaking her head at her mother.**  
"**Dad does good for us mum and so do you. The peacekeeper and the technician. You and dad are great together." Clove's mother smiled lifting her glass taking another drink of her water.**  
"**Cato's dad missed dinner because of what's happening. Do you know why it's so serious?" Her mother shook her head which only prompted more questions into Clove's head.**  
"**I honestly have no idea. The fact they need me, I can only assume that the hovercraft's are playing up. Honey I don't know and probably shouldn't be discussing it with you..." Her mother's voice trailed off as she nodded her head prompting the conversation to come to an end.**  
"**So did you and dad have anything nice for dinner?" Her mother nodded her head smiling.**  
"**Yes, we had some fish. Was really nice, you missed out on an amazing dinner Clove." Clove smiled looking at her mother who she looked like so much. He dark hair and her dark eyes were her mothers but her facial features were her fathers. She took her good bone structure from him but her small build however came from her mother.**  
"**I'm sure it was great but I would have rather spent the night with Cato than eating fish with my parents." Her mother smiled leaning forward brushing her fingers along her arm.**  
"**You really do like this boy don't you honey?" Clove smiled her eyes lighting up as she nodded her head in agreement.**  
"**Yeah mum, I really do like him. He's amazing. I mean he's Cato, right? The strong, well built man from District 2, son of a former blacksmith who most girls adore from a far. He's wonderful mum." Clove smiled.**  
"**I'm glad you like him sweetheart. Now it's getting late, go out and see your father before you head off to bed. We'll try and make it home for dinner tomorrow." Clove stood to her feet leaning over hugging her mum.**  
"**Don't worry if you can't I'm sure me and Cato are able to feed ourselves." She smiled walking towards the back door that led out into the small back garden they had.****

The kitchen light shone through the small window letting out enough light for her father to see what he was doing. There was a small piece of grass in the garden the rest was old gravel. A large fence gave them the privacy they needed with a gate leading out into a small back road that led down to the town square.**  
"**Hi dad, just wanted to come and see you before I went to bed." Clove's father stayed still and quiet as he positioned his eyes on an old piece of wood that was leaned up against the fence. Without think he threw the knife into a marked 'x' on the board. Clove smiled giving her hands a slight clap. Her father turned to her and smiled as he gave her a hug kissing her head. **  
**Her father was tall and very slim built. He had brown mousy hair and dark eyes. His sharp facial features were similar to his daughters.**  
"**Thank you sweetheart. Did you have a nice time with Cato?" Clove nodded her head as she walked over and pulled the knife out from the board of wood and drew and new target.**  
"**Yeah we had a great time. We're going out tomorrow too since you and mum are both busy." Her father sighed as he looked at her.**  
"**I know, I really am sorry Clove. I promise we'll make it up to you." Clove shook her head.**  
"**Don't be silly. I'm fine with it. It's just work. I'll see you both when you come home." Her father smiled as she handed him back the knife. He pushed it back into her hand and turned her around to face the board.**  
"**It's your turn now Clove. Show me what I taught you." Clove smiled as she closed her eyes and focused. Opening them she stared at the target focusing everything she had into the 'x' when she was ready she exhaled slowly and flung the knife right into the target. Her father walked over examining where the knife entered and clapped before pulling the knife out.**  
"**Well done, seems I taught you well." Clove laughed as she looked at the mark she had left in the wood.**  
"**I learned from the best dad." Her father smiled giving her back a rub.**  
"**I am extremely proud of you Clove. You have grown up into a fantastic young women." Clove smiled as she listened to her fathers compliments. "You may not have been trained by someone who was in the games but I'm glad I could show you what I know. Your such a smart girl and I'm proud of how far you've come in the space of two years. You'll be an excellent Victor in the games sweetheart." Clove looked at her father shocked.**  
"**You think I could enter the games and win dad?" Her father shook his head.**  
"**I know you can Clove. Every other competitor will fear you. You'll be the girl who never misses." Clove smiled looking at her dad.**  
"**Thanks dad. I'm going to head to bed now. I have a big day planned tomorrow. Maybe we can throw more knifes tomorrow night?" She looked at her father as he nodded his head approving.**  
"**Of course we can. Night sweetheart." He walked over kissing his daughter on the head as she walked back inside.**  
**_The girl who never misses._She liked the sound of that.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Beautiful Day

Cato slowly opened Clove's bedroom door and quietly walked it closing it softly behind him. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully. He walked over beside her and carefully brushed a piece of her dark hair away from her face. She scrunched her eyes tightly together before opening them and jumping back slightly.**  
"**What are you doing Cato, how did you even get in here, wait what time is it?" She pushed her hand against the mattress pushing herself up and rubbed her eyes awake.**  
"**Sorry sorry. You're parents let me in and it's about 7." Clove arched her eyebrow and looked at him unamused.**  
"**You woke me up at 7 for nothing Cato really?" She lay back down in bed pulling the covers over her as he laughed.**  
"**What about the fun day we had planned." Clove turned her head to look at Cato.**  
"**Cato fun day, day. Not morning you said day. I'm going back to bed. Wake me later." Cato nodded his head standing to his feet.**  
"**Right I'll come back over at 11 and get you. You better be ready then." Clove pushed herself back up shaking her head at him.**  
"**What are you doing?" Cato turned from the door looking at her confused.**  
"**I'm going back home because you want to sleep?"**  
"**I don't want you to leave, just come in here with me. It's fine no ones home. As long as you let me sleep you can stay." Clove smiled lifting her red blanket up urging Cato to join her. He kicked of his shoes and climbed in beside her wrapping his arms around her small body. She leaned her head against his warm chest and drifted back off to sleep.****

"So where are you taking me Cato?" Clove smiled as she walked hand in hand with him down a small gravel path.**  
"**It's a surprise. We're nearly there, promise." Cato smiled as he looked down at Clove who was looking back it him impatient. She gave her head a slight shake as they continued walking.**  
"**This is the short cut to the Academy. Please tell me our surprise day out isn't me watching you training." Cato shook his head.**  
"**Actually I found this place while I was training, I think you'll like it, not many people know about it." Clove looked at him curiously.**  
"**This better be good Cato." He laughed pulling her hand up towards his mouth and kissing her hand several times before placing it back down at her side.**  
"**You can judge for yourself, look." Cato pointed over towards a small group of trees next to one of the mountains behind the training centre. It was a small man made forest that look pretty in the summer. The different colour flowers brightened the place up as the warm summer breeze brushed past the leaves causing them to russell. **  
"**How did you find this place? I would had never known about this place if you hadn't brought me here." Clove smiled as she admired the beauty.**  
"**I was running with Brutus and he told me how it's been here for years but no one really knows about it. I wanted today to be special so I thought we could spend the day here. Just you, me and the sun." Clove smiled as she looked up at Cato.**  
"**It's perfect." Cato smiled as he pulled her forward as they walked towards the wooded area.****

They lay on the bright green grass looking up at the sky surrounded by the tall green trees. Clove's head was placed on Cato's shoulder as he ran his fingertips up and down the skin on her arm as they stared up at the clouds passing by. **  
****"**How long will you be training for when you start?" Cato licked his lips before answering as if knowing she wouldn't like the answer at all.**  
"**Since I'm just starting it'll be 8 in the morning till 6 at night. I get an hour for lunch but I'm not allowed to leave the academy in case I eat something they don't want me to eat. Listen, I didn't drag you all the way out here to talking about the academy or training. You and me and here to enjoy a nice romantic day together so let's talk about something else."**  
"**I think it might rain soon. Those clouds are coming in grey and thick." Cato directed his attention to the grey clouds and shook his head.**  
"**It won't rain. You're worrying over nothing. What did you do when you got home last night?" Clove smiled remembering the words her father said.**  
"**Spoke with my mum about you." Cato grinned.**  
"**Nice words I hope." Clove smiled.**  
"**Of course. I also flung some knifes with my dad. He spoke about the games with me." There was a silence as neither answered. "He thinks I'd make a great tribute and an even better Victor." Cato pressed his lips against her temple and smiled.**  
"**I know you'd make a great Victor but you don't have to do that Clove. You'd be excellent at anything you do but the games. They're viscous. I just don't think I could watch you get hurt." Clove smiled running her hand across his chest.**  
"**I know but that's how I feel about you. Besides if my father wants me to enter I think I'll enter but I won't be for another few years so you don't have to worry." Cato smiled pressing his lips to her ear and whispering into it.**  
"**Good. That means I get you all to myself for another few years and don't have to worry about sharing you with anyone." Clove giggled as Cato ran his hand down to her waist and pulled her up so her head was no next to his. He smiled looking into her deep dark eyes as she smiled back at him. Slowly without hesitation Cato moved his head towards her getting ready to place his lips against hers. As their faces were inches apart several raindrops fell from the sky landing on them. Cato moved his head back as the cold drops touched his skin. Clove let out a slight scream as she laughed.**  
"**I told you it was going to rain." Cato helped her up from the ground laughing as he grabbed her hand and ran into a small dark opening in the side of the mountain. Pulling her in out of the rain they laughed as Cato ran his hand through his short blonde hair. **  
**They sat close together contently as they watched the raindrops bounce off the ground like bullets. Clove slowly turned her head to face Cato and leaned up planting her soft pink lips against his. Running his hand down her back Cato pulled her in closer lifting her up slightly so she was now sitting on his legs. Clove pulled away smiling looking into his eyes as she smiled. She kissed his lips one last time before looking back outside. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer towards him as they looked out into the falling rain together.**  
"**Today has been a perfect day Cato, nothing will ruin it not even the rain." Cato smiled kissing her head looking down at her.**  
"**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Hopefully we'll have many more." Clove smiled at his words as she ran her fingers through the gaps in his.****

The sun was beginning to set behind the mountain a Cato and Clove approached their home village. **  
"**I wonder if my parents are home yet. I have no idea what to make for dinner." Cato smiled removing his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. **  
"**I wonder if my dad got home. The stuff happening at the base sounded really serious. Listen check and see if your parents are home and if not you can come stay at ours. I don't like the idea of you being alone." Clove smiled looking up at him.**  
"**Are you sure. I mean you aren't fed up with me yet, we've practically been together all day." Cato laughed.**  
"**I could never get fed up with you. Now if they aren't home you're staying." Clove smiled.**  
"**You have training tomorrow." She argued with him as he shook his head.**  
"**My mum will enjoy the company and you're staying no more arguing Clove." Clove laughed nodding her head.**  
"**I guess I'm staying then. I'll look forward to our little sleepover." Cato laughed looking down at her.**  
"**Me too." The smile slid from his face as he noticed a few of the towns peacekeepers standing outside of Clove house. Clove turned her attention to this and looked at Cato confused. She rushed over to one of them standing by her gate.**  
"**Hi excuse me could you tell me what you're doing outside my house? Where are my parents?" The peacekeeper looked at another before answering her.**  
"**You must be Clove." Clove nodded her head looking into his eyes. He lowered his weapon from his chest so it was now by his side as he looked at her.**  
"**I'm afraid we come with bad news." His voice firm but sympathetic, he continued. "There was an accident at the Base today and your parents never made it out." He paused as the silence grew louder and louder. A few tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she stared at him speechless. "You're parents are dead Clove." **  
**She reached out her hand grabbing for the dark wooden fence outside her home but missed her hand shooting for the ground taking her body with it. Cato lunged forward grabbing her helping her up as he body became still and motionless. The tears fell from her eyes running down her pale cheeks as she shook her head not wanting to believe what she had heard. The words lingered in her ears as she gasped for breath wanting air in her lungs. She clung to Cato her hands shaking as he lifted her and carried her through the door. He turned to his father who stood by the door as he nodded his head knowing exactly what his son was saying without even using his words.**  
**Cato closed the door behind him as he entered the now empty house carrying her to her bedroom. He wanted to protect her from the truth but nothing could protect her from the emotions that filled her from losing both her parents.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Death

The sun shone into Clove's small bedroom lighting the room up. She sat upright in her bed. The covers wrapped around her legs as she stared at the floor. Her checks damp from crying. **_  
_**Cato stood silently at the door looking at her wondering how to make it better. How to make her pain and suffering leave and make her the happy person she once was. He smiled walking into her room carrying a small cup. He moved it towards her. She looked down at it's warm contents.**_  
"_**It's soup." Clove looked away shaking her head. **_  
"_**You need to eat something Clove." He lifted her hand and placed the warm brown mug into it as he watched her wrap her fingers tightly around the cup. She looked down at it scrunching her nose up at the smell.**_  
"_**I know it smells horrible but believe me it tastes nice. You forget about the smell once you're eating it. Please, have some." Clove looked down at the contents once again before taking a drink. Cato smiled rubbing his hand on her leg.**_  
"_**My dad says someone will come around in a bit to talk about what happened." Clove looked at Cato.**_  
"_**What did happen?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse as she spoke for the first time since knowing of her parents death. Cato shrugged his shoulders looking at her unable to give her an answer.**_  
"_**Honestly, I don't know. I was so worried about you that I never got a chance to ask last night. I stayed here with you. We'll find out soon. In the meantime, drink your soup. I lay out some clean clothes and ran you a bath." Clove smiled at Cato as she took another drink of her warm potato and leek soup.**_  
"_**Thank you." She smiled as Cato leaned forward kissing her forehead. **_  
"_**You're welcome." Cato stood to his feet leaving the room. Clove took another drink staring at the cold hard floor once again remembering her mother and father's last words.**__**

Clove walked out from the bathroom and towards the dining room where she took her seat next to Cato and across from the peacekeeper who sat in front of them. He long dark hair was tied out of her face. She wore a grey top and black trousers. Her eyes bloodshot she sat down forcing a smile as she greeted her guest. **_  
"_**Hi." She said pressing her lips hard together trying to control her emotions.**_  
"_**Hello Clove. Firstly I would like to send my sorrow for the loss of your parents. I can't imagine what it's like to lose both your parents at such a young age in a tragic way." He smiled and placed his hands together on the table. Clove nodded her head forcing another smile.**_  
"_**Thank you." Said said squeezing at her thumb.**_  
"_**I guess we better get this over with. I assume you are wanting to know the cause of your parents death?" Clove glanced at Cato before nodding her head. **_  
"_**The previous day we were having some trouble with a few of the hovercrafts and with it being so close to the games we needed everyone in working, hence why we asked for your parents." He smiled before he continued. He ran his hand through his dark red hair fixing the gel that was in place before placing his hand back onto the table.**_  
"_**We had closed one of the tunnels off to be mended as it wasn't safe for anyone to use. President Snow had acquired a new peacekeeper from twelve. He was in severe debt and Snow thought this to be the perfect opportunity to make him one of us so he could pay off his debt. He was moved here for a day. While leading your parents to their location he disobeyed orders and took them down the tunnel we had cut off. Whilst him, your parents and a few other people from the Capitol were walking through some rocks fell from above and crushed them. By the time we got to them it was too late and they were all ready gone." Clove wiped a tear from her left eye as she looked at the peacekeeper.**_  
"_**So a stupid man from twelve is the reason behind my parents not being her now?" The peacekeeper nodded his head and Clove pushed herself up from the table. Quickly, she grabbed a knife from the bunker and headed outside.**_  
"_**She's still upset about the whole situation as I'm sure you can tell." Cato answered as the peacekeeper nodded his head.**_  
"_**Yes well her grief is understandable." The peacekeeper stood up walking towards the door. Cato was busy looking out the window watching Clove. **_  
"_**Oh Cato." Cato turned his attention back to the peacekeeper who was already standing with the front door open ready to leave.**_  
"_**Clove is expected back at school tomorrow as are you training. Brutus is not pleased that you skipped today. Don't make this a regular thing. You may love this girl but I can assure you the games are more important." With his words ringing in the air he left slamming the door behind him.**_  
_**Cato walked over to the kitchen window and looked at Clove. Emotionless she flung knife after knife after knife into that old piece of wood.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Cato stood in the doorway his arms folded across his chest as he watched Clove throw the knife effortlessly onto the target.**  
"**You seem to get better with every throw you make." Cato smiled at her as she went to collect the knife.**  
"**I learned from the best." Clove smiled pulling the knife from the wood.**  
"**Clove, I know you're upset and I want to help you but I don't know how to because I feel like you're pushing me away. Talk to me because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Clove smiled throwing the knife at the wood one last time before looking at Cato.**  
"**My dad thinks I had what it takes to not only volunteer for the games but win them and I think I want to prove that I can do it. I want to start training at the Academy." Cato pressed his lips together shaking his head.**  
"**I have so much faith that you could do it Clove but I don't want you to. It's not your time to be in these games yet. You're 16 and I think that's too young." Cato walked forward but Clove reached out her hand prompting him to stop.**  
"**There are plenty of 12 year olds who enter the games. Why shouldn't I?" Clove arched her eyebrows looking at him.**  
"**They don't have someone to volunteer for them. Clove please give it another year or even two." Clove looked into his eyes trying to hold back her tears. She gave her head a shake.**  
"**They have to pay for what they done Cato." Cato looked at her confused.**  
"**Who has to pay?" **  
"**District 12. They are the reason my parents aren't at work today and the reason I'll never see them again. That man got them killed and I'll never forgive anyone from District 12 for this Cato. They have to pay for this." Cato stepped forward grabbing her hand within his and looked at her.**  
"**I know you are upset Clove but I don't want to see you get hurt. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe and alive and right now that means you not training for these games." Cato kissed her hand as she looked deep into his eyes. **  
"**You do it then, for me." There was a moment of silence before Clove continued. **  
"**Promise me Cato. Promise me you'll volunteer and kill the tributes from 12." Cato looked at her shocked.**  
"**They never killed your mum and dad Clove. They're like us." Clove shook her head.**  
"**No. I lost them because of District 12. You heard that peacekeeper and Snow's television broadcast, it was 12. Please promise. Please kill them. Kill them and make them suffer for it. Promise me." Cato nodded his head wrapping his arms around her back.**  
"**I promise." He answered how couldn't he? Clove lost the two most important people in her life and she loved them more than anything else in the world.**  
"**I promise I'll make them suffer, both of them."**  
**District 12 had to pay for that, whether they were children or not. They had to pay for Clove's loss.**  
"**I have something for you, a gift." Clove stepped back looking at Cato as she smiled.**  
**Cato reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plain silver ring. Clove smiled as she admired it in the palm of his hand. Reaching for her right hand he placed the ring on her index finger. Clove smiled.**  
"**I'll be gone a lot now because of training but as long as you have this ring I'll always be close by." She smiled lifting her view from the ring and pressing her lips against his before wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him.**  
"**I love you Clove, never forget that. As long as I'm alive I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again." Clove smiled at his words.**  
"**I love you too Cato."

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Realizations

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you all for reading. This chapter I decided to flash forward a few months just so you could see how different Clove is now after her parents death and how Cato deals with it all. In the books Clove is sinister and shows no emotion and I needed a reason for her to be like that so I thought her loosing her parents would be good. So I've been working on this chapter since I decided to write this so I'm hoping you like it. **_

_**Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_11 months later_**  
**_3 Weeks until the Reaping_

****Clove leaned against the brown brick wall in front of the Academy as she awaited Cato. **  
**The Academy looked large on the outside but it was certain that it was even large inside with underground training compartments and large meeting rooms. The building was white with some small windows located on the three levels to let some natural light in. The windows were small enough for light to enter but high enough up so no one could see in. The Academy lived with a secret. No one from District 2 was allowed to know what went on inside the building unless you were training. It was a rule they had followed by for years. It stopped word getting out about special talents and techniques to the other Career Districts. It kept everyone who was training a secret until the Reaping and that was how they liked it.**  
**The wind swept past her causing her to button up her grey jacket. Clove smiled as she waved towards Enobaria who was running down the Academy steps.**  
"**Hi Enobaria you haven't seen Cato have you?" Enobaria smiled as she walked towards her.**  
"**He was just finishing up as I left. You know what boys are like. Brutus wants to push him since it's so close to the Reaping now." Clove looked at her as the smile slowly faded from her face. She always knew Cato would be volunteering to enter the games this year but hearing the words said out allowed made it more real.**  
"**How have you been coping on your own?" Clove smiled nodding her head.**  
"**It's different but I've been managing. I have Cato and he looks after me, he's great." Enobaria smiled approvingly.**  
"**He seems like it." Enobaria smiled this time showing of her sharp pointed teeth with gold tips. The thought of Enobaria in the 62nd Hunger Games flashed to Clove's memory. The images of her tearing out her victims throat with her teeth.**  
"**Enobaria can I ask you something about the games?" Enobaria nodded her head laughing a little.**  
"**Of course you can, I was a Victor so I do know a lot." Clove smiled.**  
"**Would I be allowed to start training. I'd like to enter the games next year." The smile from Enobaria's face faded as she stared down at Clove. **  
"**You are only 16 Clove and you don't turn 17 till a few months after the games have begun. Come find me next year and I'll personally mention your name to the other mentors." Clove lowered her head to look at the ground.**  
"**I promise I'll put your name forward for next year, you're the girl with the knifes, you'd be great in the games. Certain to come back a winner in a few years." Clove lifted her head smiling as she looked at Enobaria.**  
"**Thank you. So if I come see you a month or so before next years games you'll let me train." Enobaria nodded her head as Clove's face beamed with a smile.**  
"**I'll personally ask to train you myself." Enobaria tied her dark hair up into a high ponytail as she answered Clove. She gave her shoulder a slight tap before walking off. **  
**Clove stood to her feet and smiled as Cato came running down the stairs all sweaty wearing a black top and jogging bottoms. Running towards her he wrapped his arms around her small waist lifting her up into the air as he spun her around. Clove laughed as she looked down at his lips kissing them. She ran her hands through his damp blonde hair as he placed her back down on the ground and removed his lips that were locked between hers.**  
"**Sorry I was so late, I was talking techniques with Brutus." Clove smiled grabbing his hand as they walked along the path.**  
"**It's fine. I was talking to Enobaria about the games." Cato smiled.**  
"**Really and what did she say?"**  
"**No training this year. I've to go back and see her a few months before the games next year and that she'll personally ask to train me herself. I think I'll get to volunteer Cato." Cato smiled happily as he lifted her off the ground again and spun her around. **  
"**That's great news. Imagine. Cato and Clove both Victors from District 2. The Capitol would love us." Cato spoke as he placed Clove back down on the ground as she giggled.**  
"**Easy Cato we still have to win the games." Cato laughed as he turned to look at Clove.**  
"**Don't be stupid Clove, we are both going to win. We have it in the bag. We'll be the Victors." Clove smiled as she knew he was right. They were both powerful and even though she had never received training from a previous victor, she knew what she was doing with a knife.**  
"**Brutus is pushing up my hours for training this week. He wants me in as long as possible. He said that the closer it gets the more I'll have to train so I doubt we'll be seeing much of each other." Clove smiled as she walked in front of him.**  
"**It's fine. Honest, you need to be the best to come back the winner." Cato smiled as he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it kissing her several times. Clove pulled her hand away smiling.**  
"**So who's volunteering for the girls this year?" Clove asked as she smiled at an elderly woman who walked past them.**  
"**Eyota but I'm not sure about her." Clove looked up at him confused.**  
"**Why?" She asked.**  
"**I don't know. She's good in training but whenever someone mentions the Reaping or the games she changes the subject really quickly. I fell bad for the girl who gets reaped this year because I don't think Eyota will volunteer." Clove narrowed her eyes at Cato.**  
"**You don't know that. She volunteered for a reason Cato. If she didn't want to be in the games would she really be training for them?" Cato shrugged his shoulders.**  
"**There are loads of people in that Academy training for these games Clove. Many who won't get the chance to fight but are there anyway. Brutus, Enobaria, Lyme and few other Victors choose who volunteers each year. We don't get a say. But Eyota, I don't think she even wants to be here." Cato looked down at Clove rubbing his hand up her back pressing his fingers into her shoulders.**  
"**I'm sure she'll surprise you on the day of the Reaping." Cato nodded his head in agreement.**  
"**I hope so because if Oakley calls out a name and she doesn't volunteer I know Enobaria will be fuming." Clove laughed.**  
"**Yeah, well I don't think anyone will get on the wrong side of Enobaria now do you, I mean with those teeth even just talking to her I'd be scared if I didn't know her." Cato laughed nodding his head.**  
"**Yeah, I'm sure everyone is scared of Enobaria." Clove smiled.**  
"**So do you have a plan for those from District 12?" Cato shook his head and Clove sighed.**  
"**Hey, I'll have a plan but you already know what happens in the games. District 1 and 2 team up together as the Careers. I'll make a plan with them but it'll be known from the start that I'm the one who kills them. Besides, they won't see it coming." Clove laughed as she looked up at Cato.**  
"**District 12 will be gone within the first day maybe even the second." Cato shook his head.**  
"**Well you'd be wrong there." Clove looked at him confused as she stopped outside her house. "Brutus says you always save the weak for last. So I was thinking I leave them for last." Clove shook her head.**  
"**You're suppose to be making them pay Cato." Cato widened his eyes.**  
"**You never let me finish. I'll save them from last as it'll get there hopes up of winning." Clove's eyes lit up as he mentioned the idea. "Then I'll kill them each very slowly and make them pay. They won't even see it coming." Clove smirked as she looked up at Cato happily.**  
"**You really know what you're doing then?" Cato nodded his head. "Good, I can't wait to hear them scream for help. Help that'll never come." They both smirked as Cato leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. He kissed a path towards her ear as he whispered the words:**  
"**Revenge is sweet." Clove giggled as she pushed his head back from her ears kissing him again. Her lips emerged within his as he pulled her body towards his.**  
"**Cato come in please, you have an early start tomorrow." Cato pulled back from Clove and waved towards his mother.**  
"**I guess I better go." Clove smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes.**  
"**I wish you could stay with me a little longer." Cato nodded his head rubbing his thumb against her soft skin.**  
"**Me too. I'll stay with you longer the night before the reaping. I promise." Clove smiled reaching up kissing his lips one last time. She moved her lips closer to his ear.**  
"**I'll look forward to it." She whispered pulling away from him and walking into her house. She gave him a wave goodbye as she walked in closing the door behind her.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Reaping

The last few weeks had flown by and now it stood the day that they had all waited for. For some it was an exciting day worth being celebrated. For others, it was the fear of losing a child to these games. With Cato volunteering and District 2 certain to have a Victor this year, District 2 would certainly be celebrating after the Reaping.**  
**Clove stood up from the chair where sat as Cato entered the room. His blonde hair slicked back he wore a white shirt and brown trousers. His eyes caught onto Clove's and he smiled as he admired her pale yellow knee length dress. Her black hair tied up in a high bun she smiled as she admired him back. Their eyes meeting you couldn't deny their love even if you just walked into the room. Cato bit into his bottom lip taking another step forward. His mother wearing her dark blue day dress stepped in front of him blocking his view of Clove as she fumbled around fixing the collar of his shirt and scraping his hair back more trying to make him look more presentable. **  
"**Oh Cato you look so handsome and grown up. I cannot believe my sons ready to go off and come home a winner. Your father has been looking forward to this day since you were born. You have made us both very proud." Cato smiled as he placed his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders looking into her eyes.**  
"**I'm happy I can make both of you proud. You and dad have both been supportive of me these last few months I'm just glad I finally get to put what I've spent too long practising into use." His mother smiled brushing her hands against his shoulders as she smiled.**  
"**Well you certainly look very smart. I'm sure you'll be the best dressed. District 1 should prepare themselves for you." Cato glanced behind his mother and looked at Clove as he smiled shaking his head.**  
"**Well I can't take all the credit for what I'm wearing I mean, I know this amazing girl, she helped me pick out these clothes and she helped me fix my hair. I owe how I look to her." Clove smiled walking toward him planting a kiss on his check.**  
"**Seems like you have a very nice girl that knows how to take care of you then." Cato nodded his head snaking his arm around her waist as he looked into her eyes.**  
"**I am a very lucky man." Clove smiled as Cato turned back to his mother.**  
"**We're going to head down just now mum since we have to sign in and everything. I'll see you and dad before I get on the train yes?" His mother nodded her head as she placed her hand on her chest admiring her son one last time. Cato and Clove stepped out of the house and walked down the small gravel path towards the square. A few other members of District 2 were also walking. A few came over and slapped Cato on the back wishing him luck and congratulating him on what was to come. Cato smiled and joked around with them saying how he didn't need it. He had sure won over the hearts of District 2. **  
"**So are you ready for today?" Clove asked looking straight ahead as she watched two young boys run around their parents as they walked ahead of them.**  
"**I'm prepared, vicious and I'm ready to win." Cato smiled as another man came up and slapped his back congratulating him.**  
"**And the plan. You know what you're going to do?" Clove asked as she looked up at him watching him nod his head.**  
"**Keep the weak till last. Make them think they'll win and then kill them slowly making it clear they know why. Don't worry. I have everything under control and you know what makes today seem so much easier?" Clove looked at him waiting on his answer. Reaching down he pulled her hand which wore the ring he gave her and kissed her. She smiled.**  
"**Knowing you'll be here watching me and waiting on me to come home. That makes today seem more bearable. The thought of leaving you behind kills me, but knowing you'll be here when I return. It makes me want to win this." Clove smiled resting her head against his shoulder as they walked getting closer to the square with each step.**  
"**I'll be here and I'll wait and when you return everything will be the way it should."****

The boys of District 2 gathered on the right side of the stage and the girls gathered on the left. All dressed up and ready to get today on with they patiently awaited their escort. Oakley Newbridge. Everyone knew who the Tributes this year were going to be, even Oakley knew, but for cameras it all had to be acted out. The male and female who would be reaped would have to walk on stage and either seem proud by the idea that their name was called or act shocked and scared. Once introduced Oakley would ask for a volunteer. The person the previous Victors had chosen would lunge forward shout out they volunteered and proudly walk on stage making themselves known for the first time. Everyone in the Capitol loved a bit of action and drama and District 2 never failed to deliver on this. **  
**With a rumble of applause Oakley Newbridge walked out onto the stage. A few of the older females screamed his name as he blew kisses to the crowd. **  
**Oakley Newbridge was a well respected in the Capitol and everyone from District 2 loved him. He had bright red hair which made him impossible to miss in a crowded space. His fair skin only highlighted this more. Several tattoos spiralled up his arm. He had several piercings across his face and ears. He was certainly a creation made in the Capitol. He walked out wearing a black suit with touches of sparkles around it. He was definitely going to dazzle the audience today. He wore bright red eye liner around his eyes making them stand out on the large screens.**  
**The show was about to begin.****

"Citizens from District 2 I welcome you to the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping!" As he finished the crowd erupted into a cheer. He waved at a few people in the audience and then waved his hands about trying to came the already excited audience.**  
"**Joining me on stage behind me are three of our most famous victors from District 2, Brutus, Enobaria and the lovely Lyme." They each gave a wave and nodded their head as the crowd grew into a silence as they knew what awaited in these next few moments.**  
"**Now, let's get down to what we are all here for. The reaping of our female victor for the 74th annual Hunger Games." Walking over to the large glass bowl he shuffled his fingers around in the paper and pulled out a name. He flashed a smile to a camera and walked back to the certain looking at the crowd curiously as he opened the paper. Slowly the words spilled out of his mouth.**  
"**Clove Hadley." Clove's eyes widened in shock as a few of the girls turned and smiled at her. Forming a small smile on her face she stepped out of the crowd where two peacekeepers met her.**  
"**Ah there you are my dear. Well come on up now!" Oakley shouted with glee from the stage as she walked up the stairs standing beside him. She looked out into the crowd searching for a face that she couldn't find. Cato. **  
"**Now, do we have a volunteer to take the female tributes place in this year's Hunger Games?" Oakley's voice echoed out into the crowd as he searched the sea of faces looking for someone to call out. No one did. After a few more minutes silence Oakley happily broke it.**  
**Clove searched the sea of girls faces looking for the female who should have stepped forward but never. Clove smiled as if realising what was happening. She had wanted to enter the games to make those from 12 pay for her parents death and know she was getting that. It was like fate was on her side. She was getting what she wanted.**  
****"**Well moving swiftly on, let's pick our male tribute shall we?" Walking over to the large glass bowl full of boys names he reached in his hand emerged in names as he pulled out a small piece of paper. Walking back to the centre of the stage he opened the piece of paper and shouted out the name into the crowd.**  
"**Roman Easter.." The young 14 year boy who was small for his age walked out his hands dug deep inside his black trouser pockets slowly made his way out from the crowd.**  
"**Come on then, hurry up." Oakley shouted out as Roman slowly made his way across the stage beside him.**  
"**Now I ask again, would anyone like to take this young boys place in the Hunger Games?" Their was another moment of silence before a masculine voice shouted out those familiar words in District 2.**  
**Clove eyes darted to where the males stood as if releasing something that had never crossed her mind till now. Only one can win.**  
"**I volunteer." Cato walked out in the gap way where two peacekeepers walked him to the stage. His eyes stayed firmly on Roman who was now being led of the stage knowing that if he set his eyes on Clove he would not be able to removed them from her. Walking onto the stage he shook Roman's hand as he smiled back at him.**  
"**Now son, why don't you tell everyone your name?" Oakley gestured his hand out into the crowd as he wrapped his arm around Cato's shoulder.**  
"**Cato." He said swallowing a large amount of saliva he smiled out into the crowd as their was a loud cheer. Oakley let out a laugh as he slapped Cato on the back.**  
"**Well then why don't you two shake hands as we give a warm welcome to our tributes from District 2 Cato and Clove!" Oakley clapped his hands together and the crowd erupted as they both shook their hands. Clove's eyes locked onto Cato's as she gave his hand a tight squeeze and he shot a cheeky grin her way.**  
**Placing his hands on their back he escorted them off the stage outside of the Justice building leading them inside where they would both say goodbye to their families and friends before heading to the train and go to the Capitol.

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Restricted

Cato sat on the dark red couch tapping his fingers against the leather as he stared at the door. He turned his head looking out of the window at the square which was now emptying. Everyone would be heading home to celebrate or enjoy the rest of their day off. For Cato and Clove their adventures were just beginning. Leaning forward he stood to his feet stepping forward slightly as the door opened and Clove walked in smiling. Cato stopped as he shot a smile her way she returned the smile towards him. She walked towards him grabbing for his hand taking it in hers.**  
"**Hey." She said looking up into his eyes.**  
"**Hi. Are you alright Clove, I mean, this wasn't part of our plan?" Cato asked as he brushed his thumb against her cheek. She smiled at his touch giving her head a slight nod.**  
"**I wanted to enter the games and I know how to throw a knife. I'm prepared. It's just.." Cato interrupted her before she could continue.**  
"**Only one comes out?" Clove pressed her lips together nodding her head. The smile faded from Cato's face as he looked into her eyes. Leaning forward he brushed his soft lips against her mouth giving her a sweet kiss before pulling back.**  
"**We can figure something out. It's you and me. it's always been you and me." Clove nodded her head in agreement. **  
"**I am going to kill Eyota when we return home!" Enobaria stormed into the room as the door slammed against the wall. Brutus followed behind her shaking his head.**  
"**Calm down." Brutus shouted after her as Enobaria pushed past Cato and Clove creating a space between them. She stood across from them.**  
"**The pair of you sit now. We have a lot to discuss." Both Cato and Clove sat down on the leather couch as they looked up at Enobaria and Brutus who stood before them. **  
"**Things didn't go as hoped but we'll just have to do what we can to make sure we get a winner understand?" Enobaria raised her voice to them both as they nodded their head. Brutus shook his head again and smiled towards Cato and Clove.**  
"**What Enobaria is trying to say is Clove you've not had a lot of training so when you get to the training centre at the Capitol learn as much as you can." Clove nodded her head.**  
"**Actually I think you'll find Clove is very prepared. I think she's even better that Eyota!" Cato burst out as he looked at Clove who blushed slightly smiling at him. "Her father taught her how to work a knife. She never misses her target."**  
**Both Enobaria and Brutus shared a looked with each other and smiled.**  
"**Well what do you know, maybe things did work out fine after all." Enobaria grinned as she looked down at Clove. Cato smiled as he slid his hand within hers. Brutus watched this and widened his eyes.**  
"**Let go of her hand." Cato looked down at his hand wrapped within Clove's before looking back up at Brutus confused. "Let go of her hand now." Brutus repeated as he scowled at them both. Cato removed his grasp within Clove's.**  
"**Clove's my girlfriend." Cato answered as he turned to her and smiled.**  
"**Not here she isn't" Brutus shot out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Enobaria took a seat on the couch opposite them. Cato pressed his lips together trying to stop any fowl words from escaping. Clove lowered her brows.**  
"**I don't understand, maybe an explanation?" Clove asked as she shrugged her shoulders.**  
"**The Capitol may love a show but you two will be described as weak and an easy kill if you flaunt your love for each other." Enobaria said in a hush tone as she looked up at Brutus who was still staring down at them.**  
"**If you two are in love it means you'll do anything to protect each other. That's not a bad things at the start but when your opponents notice this it becomes a problem. They'll mark you as an easy kill and you'll be gone in a flash." Brutus sat on the couch as Oakley walked in carrying a bottle of expensive wine.**  
"**Well how about a toast to the Tributes of District 2?" He smiled as he placed the bottle on the table. "Oh I forgot the glasses. Excuse me a moment." Oakley smiled as he quickly vanished.**  
"**No one else will be in love in the games. They know better than that. Do yourself a favour and end whatever feelings you share for each other now." Enobaria added as she looked at Brutus who lifted the wine from the table.**  
"**From this moment on you are no longer lovers or friends. You're tributes from District 2. That is all you have in common. Cut the love act now and one of you might just come home a winner." Brutus smiled unscrewing the lid of the wine as Oakley re-appeared with five tall wine glasses.**  
**Cato and Clove turned to each other stunned by what their mentors were saying. No more Cato and Clove. No more love for each other. No more anything. Clove had already lost her parents and now she was losing the person who helped her through it all. They stared at each other unsure how to react to everything that had just been said. Everything that was still ringing in their ears.**  
**Brutus, Enobaria and Oakley lifted their tall glasses filled with wine as Oakley made the toast.**  
"**To the Tributes of District 2, Cato and Clove." Oakley let out a small cheer as the three glasses clinked together. From that moment it was very clear, the games had begun!

_**Please leave me a review.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Kayleigh.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this short Cato and Clove love story. I decided to stop here just so it picks up perfectly from the film/book! :)**_


End file.
